Revealings Over My Head
by WarriorsFan26
Summary: Emily is use to seeing ghost around Grandview and when she sees a little boy talking to Aiden, she wants to help him. But what happens when somethings don't go as planned? Also, an old friend returns.
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

><p>Weeks have passed since Melinda crossed over Emily's parents, Michael and Julie Andrews. Emily was up early this July afternoon. She had a meeting with the Grandview High School principal. Ned was going to drop her off at the school for her to get everything transferred and get a tour of the school. Everything that Jim and Melinda had to fill out would come home with her so they could fill it out and meet with the principle on their own time about any questions she has for them. It was also the day she was going to meet the tennis coach. The principal had already set up the meeting. Emily was anxiously waiting for Ned to show up at the house so she could get to the school. She was listening to her iPod, which was, right now, playing one of her favorite Big Time Rush songs, <em>Elevate<em>. Listening to her iPod was her easy escape from the real world to her own world. It also seemed to help her calm her nerves as well get her energy up. However, since she hasn't had to meet with a coach for a team since 6th grade, she was more than slightly nervous. She was sitting outside on the steps with her tennis racket in her hands. Jim was upstairs getting ready for work, as he had to go to be at work in an hour and Melinda and Aiden were at Melinda's shop. Finally, Ned pulled up into the driveway. Emily got up and walked towards Ned's vehicle. She climbed into the passenger's seat, taking out her head phones.

"Nervous?" Ned asked, as he backed out of the driveway. Emily smiled slightly.

"Is it that noticeable?" Emily asked. Ned chuckled.

"Kind of." Ned asked. "You were playing with your tennis racket when I drove up." Ned pointed out. Emily couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Yeah, I guess I was." Emily said. "but, I'm not only meeting with the principal, but I'm also meeting with the tennis coach and I'm nervous because I've never had to talk to a coach about trying out early." Emily said.

"You'll do fine." Ned said. Emily watched as they drove into town and got to the school. Every inch closer, she started to get butterflies in her stomach.

"I officially don't want to do this." Emily told Ned quickly as the school came into sight. Emily put in her headphones, turning her music back on. Ned just chuckled. She listened to one of the songs that seemed to get her pumped before a game, which was another Big Time Rush song, called _Show Me_. By the time the song ended, Ned had pulled the car into the parking lot.

"Emily, it's time." Emily took her headphones out and put them back into her pocket. Emily opened the car door. "Are you going to need me to pick you up?" Ned asked. Emily smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'm heading over to the hospital afterwards." Emily said. "Jim wanted to look over the papers and he'll most likely ask me how it goes."

"Alright," Ned said simply. "I'll see you later." Emily turned to leave. "Good luck." Ned said behind her. "You'll do fine." Ned drove off as Emily headed into the building where the principal was waiting for her.

"You must be Emily Andrews." The principal said. "I'm Mr. Brown, Principal of the school."

"Nice to meet you." Emily said calmly.

"I bet you're eager to get started." Mr. Brown said with a smile.

"When do I meet with the Tennis Coach?" Emily asked, making Mr. Brown chuckle.

"Soon, but first, let's get you ready for the fall." Mr. Brown smiled, leading Emily to his office. They filled out any papers Emily needed to fill out for her transcript to be transferred to Grandview High School. Anything Jim and Melinda needed to fill out was in an envelope, which seemed like a lot. Emily got a tour of the school and finally, got to meet the tennis coach, Mrs. Rinehart.

"Mrs. Rinehart, this is Emily Andrews. She's the one who asked to try-out early." Mrs. Rinehart smiled. "I'll leave you two talk." Mr. Brown turned to leave. "Emily, just have your aunt and uncle deliver the paper work. I'd like to speak with them as well." Emily nodded and Mr. Brown was gone.

"You must be eager to play tennis if you're asking to try-out early." Mrs. Rinehart said.

"I've been playing tennis since I was 7." Emily said. "It may have started with the Wii, but I've been playing real tennis since then as well." Emily smiled.

"Well, I see you have your racket, so let's begin shall we?" Emily nodded. They play a good game of tennis. Emily was focused on the try-out as if she was playing a real match. She gave it all. Mrs. Rinehart was good as well. Back and forth the tennis ball went before Emily finally scored. They didn't play a full match, but when they were done, Emily was proud of herself.

"Well?" Emily asked. "Did I make the team?"

"You would have," Emily froze. "If the school board were not planning on dropping the tennis team."

"You mean they're not letting anyone play on the tennis team? It's been sacked!" Mrs. Rinehart nodded. "There's got to be something we can do."

"They've made up their minds." Mrs. Rinehart said. "Our tennis team is in the lowest division."

"I'll petition." Emily said quickly. "I'll petition around town and I'll grab all my trophies and go to the school board. They can't get rid of tennis." Mrs. Rinehart grabbed a piece of paper from her bag.

"Here's the petition form." Mrs. Rinehart said, handing the paper to Emily. "If you can get more than twenty signatures, the school board MAY change their minds about dropping tennis." Mrs. Rinehart said. "The team has already tried, but good luck." Mrs. Rinehart left. Emily grabbed her stuff and put her iPod ear buds in and hurried over to the hospital to talk to Jim.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Jim." Emily hurried over to where he was sitting. Jim looked up. "The school board is sacking tennis."<p>

"What?"

"Will you sign my petition?" Emily handed Jim the blank petition form. Jim then got an idea.

"Stay here. I'll be back." Jim said, getting up and hurried away. Emily sat down. She pretended not to notice the ghosts around, though they really didn't look as though they were ghost. They looked like real people. The reason she noticed them is they were trying to talk to someone or someone walked through them. Jim soon came holding more than one paper in his hand. Jim and Melinda still didn't know about Emily's gift and she wasn't planning on telling them soon. Jim sat down and handed some of the papers to Emily. "Give one to Melinda, one to Eli, one to Ned and one to Delia. See if they will help you get signatures." Jim said. "I'll see what I can get here." Emily smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Jim." Emily got up and gave him a hug. "If we can get more than 20 signatures, the School board will have to listen to us."

"Ok, let me see what the school needs me too sign." Emily handed Jim the envelope of papers he and Melinda had to go through.

"Oh, and Mr. Brown wants to met with you and Melinda before school starts." Emily said. Jim nodded, flipping through the papers. He looked at his watch.

"I've got to get back to work." Jim said, putting the papers back into the envelope. "Bring this over to Melinda's shop and give her the petition too." Jim told Emily. "I'll try and have some signatures before I get home."

"See later." Emily grabbed her things and left the hospital and headed towards Melinda's shop.

* * *

><p>After stopping at Melinda's shop and giving Melinda all the paperwork and giving the petition to Melinda, Eli and Delia, Delia drove Emily and Aiden back to the house. Emily decided start getting people's signatures around her new home. She has gotten used to living with her Uncle Jim, his wife Melinda and their son Aiden. This neighborhood has been her neighborhood for a month, and even though she missed home, she enjoyed Grandview. After successfully trying to get some signatures, Emily headed home for supper. Melinda was working late as we as Jim, so Delia was there with Aiden when she got there.<p>

"Hey Delia. I'm home." Emily said, walking through the front door. Delia came from the kitchen.

"Hey. Did you get some signatures?" Delia asked. Emily smiled and nodded.

"It's only 6, but it's better than nothing." Emily told her.

"Well, go wash up. Dinner is almost done." Delia said. Emily headed upstairs and into the bathroom to wash up. Delia usually only watches Aiden on Fridays, the two days that both Melinda and Jim are working late or on special occasions. However, today was Monday and both Jim and Melinda had to work late. Emily had agreed to watch Aiden next Tuesday, the 21st for a bit, while Jim and Melinda ran some errands. Emily washed her hands and headed back downstairs and helped Delia set the table. As Delia, Aiden and Emily sat down at the table to eat when Emily's phone rang. Emily answered it.

"Hello?"

"Really?" Delia asked, looking at Emily. Emily froze.

"Is she ok?" Emily asked quickly. There was a pause. Emily sighed. "Alright. Call me if anything changes." Emily hung up the phone.

"What happened?"

"My friend Sara was in a car accident." Emily said slowly. "She's in critical condition and don't know if she's going to make it…" Emily trailed off. "They are going to keep me informed."

"Are you ok?" Delia asked. Emily nodded.

"I'll be fine." Emily smiled slightly, taking a bite of her food. Delia, Emily and Aiden ate in silence. Emily and Delia were cleaning up and talking after dinner when Melinda came home.

"Sorry I'm so late." Melinda said. "I didn't think it would take that long at all."

"It's alright." Delia said with a smile. "It gave me some time to get to know Emily." Emily finished putting the dishes away.

"I'll be up in my room." Emily said, heading upstairs. Delia looked at Melinda.

"She got a phone call today." Delia told Melinda after Emily was upstairs. "Apparently, her friend Sara is in a car accident and is in critical condition."

"Will she be alright?" Melinda asked.

"She might not live."

* * *

><p>Delia and Melinda talked for a bit longer and then Delia left. Melinda got Aiden in the bath and ready for bed. Emily was in her pajama's reading her <em>Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone <em>book for the fourth time. Even if they were a little old, she enjoyed reading them. It brought her into a whole new world. However, that whole new world was soon interrupted, and not in a good way.

"Emily?" Emily stopped reading and put her bookmark in slowly. Emily set her book down and looked towards the door. Emily froze. "What's going on?"

"No…" Emily said slowly as her phone rang. Emily answered quickly. "Hello?" There was a pause. "No…it…it can't be true!" Emily looked up and Sara was gone. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she hung up the phone. It couldn't be true. Jim, who just got home from work, headed upstairs to say goodnight to Aiden. However, he stopped and checked on Emily.

"Emily?" Jim noticed she was crying and walked over to her. "What's wrong?" Emily hugged him.

"Sara died." Emily choked out. "She was in a car accident and didn't live." Jim hugged Emily while she cried. They broke apart. Emily wiped her tears away.

"Are you going to be ok?" Jim asked. Emily nodded, but said nothing. "Alright, I'll come check up on you later." Jim left as Emily curled up on her bed. Jim checked in on Aiden and said goodnight before going into his bedroom where Melinda was.

"Hey." Melinda said, as Jim kissed Melinda on the lips. "What's wrong?"

"Emily's friend Sara just died." Melinda froze.

"How's Emily taking it?"

"Pretty hard."

"Poor girl." Melinda said slowly. "It's been a rough year for her." Jim nodded.

"And it's only just begun."

* * *

><p>This story is after New Comer.<p>

Review!

I decided to put Author Notes of Stories being written up on my profile page telling you the status of the story you are reading.

Who else is confused by the whole Jim/Sam thing? I thinking that maybe I'll pretend it didn't happen because everyone see's Sam, but Delia, Eli, Melinda and Ned call him Jim. So...i mean...i might pretend that he didn't die after he got shot, but lost his memory anyway. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

><p>The following day, Emily stayed in her room, curled up in her bed, most the time. Jim, seeing as it was his day off, had to get Emily out of her room just to eat, which she wouldn't eat much anyway. Jim walked into Emily's room and sat down on the side of the bed.<p>

"Do you want to talk?" Jim asked simply. Emily shook her head. "Emily…you can't just stay in your room all day."

"I did when my dad died."

"You weren't in your room all day." Jim pointed out.

"A good portion of it." Emily sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want to go do something?" Jim asked. Emily shook her head again. Jim stood up. "Alright." Jim headed towards the door.

"Her funeral is on Friday. I want to go." Emily said, sitting up. Jim turned.

"Alright, I'll…"

"You and Melinda both have to work." Emily said. "I found Eli's office number and I've asked Eli and he said he'd be alright bringing me."

"Alright. As long as you're back by Monday."

"I will be back Friday night." Emily said. Jim left.

* * *

><p>Friday seemed to take forever to come. However, in Emily's mind, it came too quickly. Eli picked Emily up around 9am and they drove three hours to get to Sara's funeral. Emily was not ready for this. The whole drive she stared out the window and said nothing to Eli. They finally got to the church where the funeral was taking place. Emily and Eli got out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the church. Eli stopped Emily before going inside.<p>

"Emily, if you ever need to talk to me about anything…like this funeral or other things, you can…" Emily didn't let Eli finish.

"I can call you." Emily said, slightly annoyed. "Did my Uncle Jim ask you to talk to me?"

"Yes." Eli said simply. "But only because he loves you." Emily looked at Eli.

"I just want to get this over with." Emily said, turning back towards the church doors. "I understand that a lot has happened to me in the last month, but I really, don't want to be reminded of all the pain right now. It's just too much." Emily sighed and they started walking towards the church doors. "But when I am ready, I'll give you a call." Eli smiled.

"And don't worry. Whatever you tell me is a total secret and Jim and Melinda don't have to know unless you want them too." Eli said. Emily opened the doors and Eli and Emily walked in. Emily walked right over to Sara's parents, David and Rose Richards, and her younger siblings, Scott, 12, and Susan, 9.

"Emily!" Susan said, giving Emily a hug. Scott hugged Emily as well. Emily didn't know what to say, but sometimes, just being there for someone is enough.

"We're glad you could come Emily." David said softly. "Sara would have appreciated this."

"She was there for me when I need her, and now I'm here for you guys." Emily said. "If there is anything I can do to help, please, let me know." Rose smiled though tears were still rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank you Emily." Rose's voice cracked. "Will you come with us to the house after the service? There are things that I boxed that I'm sure Sara would have loved for you to have." Emily felt tears welling up in her eyes now. She looked at Eli.

"Of course." Eli said with a nod. He then turned towards David and Rose. "And if you need to talk to me, I'll be here to help you." Emily left Eli to talk to Rose and David and headed over to the casket, which was closed. Scott and Susan followed.

"She was so battered up; we had to have a closed casket." Scott told Emily. Scott was trying to be brave, Emily could tell. Suzan, however, was crying. Their older sister was gone. Susan walked away, and went to sit by her aunt. Emily looked at Scott.

"You don't have to be brave, Scott." Emily said quietly, so only he would hear.

"I've got to be brave." Scott told Emily. "Mom, Dad and Susan need me to be brave." Emily shook her head.

"No, they don't." Emily stated. "Sara was your sister and you two had a special bond." Emily sighed. "I know what it's like to lose someone who you had a special bond with."

"You're dad?" Scott asked. Emily nodded.

"And I'm still trying to cope." Emily said. "It's not easy, but I found a way to make the pain not hurt as badly." Emily gave Scott a hug. "And I'm here for you. You'll just have to call me." Scott gave Emily a small smile.

"Thanks Emily." Scott said. Scott turned and went to join his sister. Emily grabbed a few Kleenexes and sat down. Eli came and joined her.

"I don't know what's going on?" Emily looked up slightly. Sara's ghost appeared in the front of the church. Emily noticed that Eli was looking around casually, but aware of something. "What happened?" Sara spotted Emily and Eli. She appeared next to them suddenly. "What's going on?" Sara didn't stick around for long. Soon the service started.

* * *

><p>After the service, Emily realized that Sara was being cremated, so they went straight to the Richards' house where everyone from the service ate and gave their condolences. After everyone had left, David handed Emily a box that said Sara's stuff to Emily. Sara was only alive after the accident for a few hours and was able to tell her family a few things, including things to give to Emily. Emily and Eli headed back to Grandview. It was almost 9pm when Eli dropped Emily off at the house. Before leaving, Eli had given Emily his cell as well as his home number, since she found his office number. Emily walked inside with Eli and headed straight upstairs. Eli walked over to Jim and Melinda.<p>

"Well, how is she?" Jim asked, taking a drink from his beer bottle.

"Ok, I guess." Eli said. "But I think we have a bigger problem than that." Jim and Melinda exchanged worried glances.

"What?" Jim asked, setting the beer bottle down.

"Sara is still around." Eli said. Jim and Melinda relaxed a little.

"Are you positive?"

"Well, I had a ghost sitting in my backseat trying to talk to Emily after she fell asleep listening to her music." Eli pointed out. "And it was getting quite annoying. I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"So Sara's ghost is attached to Emily." Melinda said simply.

"We're going to have to approach this as carefully as possible if we don't want Emily to know about your gift." Jim said.

"I don't think we'll have to worry." Melinda said. "I'm just hoping I see this ghost and talk to her." Melinda said. "Help her crossover without Emily knowing."

"Ok, well when you figured that out, let me know." Eli said. Melinda chuckled.

* * *

><p>The weekend had come and gone. Sara has not appeared around Melinda and Emily was back to collecting signatures from around town, hoping to increase her list from 6. Melinda, Delia and Ned each had a few signatures and Jim, because he was working at the hospital, had a nice chunk of names on the petition. Emily was sure the School Board had to listen to her with all the names they had. Monday came. Emily stayed at home and Melinda and Aiden went to Melinda's shop and Jim was at work. Emily was home by herself. She was up in her room looking through the box of stuff Sara had wanted her to have. A lot of the items in the box were pictures of Sara and Emily, but then there were some items that Sara absolutely loved, including a few CD's, books, jewelry, and even Sara's favorite denim jacket. However, the one thing that made her laugh was the tennis ball. Sara use to play softball while Emily played Tennis. As a joke for Christmas one year, Emily had signed a tennis ball just for Sara. Sara did the same thing with a Softball for Emily. Emily looked over towards her dresser where the softball sat. Emily grabbed the tennis ball and the stand and set it up next to the softball. She grabbed the picture of her and Sara in their sport uniforms and set it in the middle of the softball and the tennis ball.<p>

"Emily?" Emily turned around. It wasn't Melinda, Jim, Ned, Aiden, Delia or Eli. It was Sara. "What's going on?"

"Sara." Emily said, looking towards Sara. "You don't remember what happened?" Sara shook her head. "You were in a car accident and you were only alive for a few short hours after the accident." Emily said slowly, trying not to cry. "Your mom said your aunt was drive when the crash happened."

"I remember now." Sara said slowly. "It was raining and the road was a bit slippery. We were driving slower than normal." Sara paused. "Someone was driving fast and went to pass us and ended up sliding, hitting us and rolling the car into the ditch." Emily closed her eyes to hold back the tears. "Someone called 911 and came to help us." Sara looked at Emily. "That's all I remember of the crash."

"Sara, you need to go into the light."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to leave you." Emily sighed.

"Sara, I'll be fine." Emily said simply.

"But school? You'll need a friend."

"I know." Emily said. "But you will be better off in the light. My parents are there and they are happy."

"I'm not ready to go." Sara disappeared. Emily sighed. Emily wondered how Melinda could do it so easily. Emily had to come up with a plan and fast.

* * *

><p>The next day, Melinda left Aiden at home with Emily. After breakfast, Aiden went upstairs to play and Melinda went to work. Emily cleaned up the breakfast dishes before heading upstairs to her room. However, before she entered her room, Emily heard Aiden talking to someone. Emily walked to Aiden's room.<p>

"Aiden, who are you ta…" Emily froze as she peered into Aiden's room. She saw a young boy, who was not that far from Aiden's age. He's body was literally blue and he was dripping wet. Aiden turned and the young boy disappeared. Emily was still confused, but focused on Aiden when he spoke.

"You can see ghost?" Aiden asked. Emily bend town and looked at Aiden.

"Yes." Emily said slowly. "But we can't let anyone know. Not even your mom or your dad."

"My mom can see ghosts and Uncle Eli can hear them." Emily looked at Aiden. Eli could hear Sara then that day at the funeral. That's why he was looking around.

"We can't tell them, alright." Emily said. "Ok?"

"Ok." Aiden said. Emily smiled.

"Now, do you know the young boys name?" Aiden shook his head. Emily sighed. "Alright. I'll be in my room if you need me." Emily went into her room and sat down at her desk and opened her computer. She went online and decided to try to figure out who the young boy is and maybe see if she can help him.

* * *

><p>It took Emily awhile to figure out who this little boy was. As she was reading the article as she was making lunch. Louis Grayson was 8 years old and drowned in a pool. Emily wondered why no one was around watching him. <em>Maybe<em> she thought. _I could go talk to the family._ She shook her head. _Bad idea._

"Stay out of this." Emily turned around and saw the boy.

"Louis." Emily said. "I can help you."

"I don't want your help. You need to stay out of this." The front door opened and Louis disappeared.

"Hello?" Emily recognized Ned's voice.

"In the kitchen." Emily said still in deep thought. Ned walked into the kitchen.

"You have the same look as Melinda when she's in deep thought." Ned said, sitting down. Emily shook her head and turned towards the stove.

"What brings you here?" Emily asked Ned as she stirred the noodles.

"Thought you could use some company." Ned said simply.

"Melinda asked you to come and see how things were going, didn't she?" Emily asked. Ned chuckled.

"Yeah." Ned smiled. Emily turned around and looked at Ned.

"Can I trust you keep a secret?" Emily asked. Ned looked at Emily.

"Yeah, of course." Emily sighed.

"Meaning you can't tell Melinda, Jim, Eli or your mom." Emily stated.

"Alright."

"I'm not ready to tell Melinda or Jim this yet, but…" Emily took a deep breath. Telling Sara was a lot easier than this. "I can see ghosts."

* * *

><p>This story is after New Comer.<p>

Review!

I decided to put Author Notes of Stories being written up on my profile page telling you the status of the story you are reading.

Who else is confused by the whole Jim/Sam thing? I thinking that maybe I'll pretend it didn't happen because everyone see's Sam, but Delia, Eli, Melinda and Ned call him Jim. So...i mean...i might pretend that he didn't die after he got shot, but lost his memory anyway. What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

><p>Ned seemed surprised, but not in the way that he didn't believe Emily. It was more like he couldn't believe she just said told him that she can see ghosts. Emily turned around and took the cook noodles and drained water. She added the butter, milk and cheese and stirred. She grabbed two bowls and two cups from the cupboard.<p>

"Are you going to say something?" Emily asked after she dished out Aiden's food. Ned had been silent since she told him and it seemed to Emily that she had just talked to air.

"You need to tell Melinda." Ned said finally. "She can help you."

"I know…wait…You know her secret?" Emily asked, pouring Aiden some milk.

"That Melinda can talk to ghost, yeah." Ned said.

"Look, I know I have to tell Melinda and Jim, but right now I just don't know how to bring it up to them." Emily said.

"So how long have you been able to see them?"

"I guess my whole life." Emily said as Aiden came down. Aiden took his bowl of Mac and Cheese and his milk.

"Thanks Emily." Emily smiled as Aiden headed into the dining room to eat. Emily dished out a bowl of Mac and Cheese for herself.

"When did you notice them?"

"When my dad started to date Lauren." Emily said talking a bite from her food.

"So why are you telling me this?" Ned asked. Emily turned her computer and showed Ned the article about Louis Grayson.

"He was talking to Aiden when I saw him."

"Aiden knows?" Ned asked. Emily nodded.

"I was hoping you could help me." Emily said. "I want to help him crossover and if I can cross him over, maybe I can get Sara to crossover."

"Your friend Sara?" Emily nodded again.

"However, right before you showed up, Louis told me stay out of this. That he didn't need help."

"Sometimes ghosts don't know what happened to them and are confused." Ned stated.

"Sara was confused, but I was able to talk to her about it." Emily said. "But she didn't want to crossover. She said she wasn't ready to go into the light. She wanted to stay here with me."

"Well…how do you want me to help?" Ned asked.

"I want to talk to the family and ask them what happened. Why no one was watching him when he drowned." Emily said.

"We can go tomorrow afternoon." Ned said. Emily nodded.

"That sounds good." Emily said. "And I'll tell Melinda and Jim when the times right."

* * *

><p>After she finished her food and cleaned up after lunch, Aiden, Ned and Emily played a board game together until Melinda came home. Ned told Emily he'd pick her up around 1pm. When Melinda asked, Emily just told her that she was going to get out of the house for a little bit. That night, after Aiden and Melinda were fast asleep, Sara appeared to Emily. However, Sara didn't stay long. The next day, Melinda and Aiden left, leaving Emily at home. Emily had lunch around Noon and got ready to go when the little boy appeared to her.<p>

"I told you to stay out of it." Emily turned around.

"I can help you." Emily said. "I'm going to talk to your family and find out how I can help you."

"She left me." Louis said. Emily looked confused.

"Who left you?"

"Just stay out of it!" Louis disappeared. Emily went to grab her phone when she suddenly started gasping for air. Emily fell to her knees, grabbing her chest. She hurt to breathe! She couldn't breathe! Sara appeared.

"Emily!" Sara said, seeing Emily on the ground. "What's going on?"

"Get…Get…Eli…" Emily coughed. Sara disappeared and Emily passed out on the floor.

* * *

><p>Eli was putting some things into his bag, getting ready to go get something to eat before getting back to work.<p>

"Eli." Sara said. Eli stopped.

"Sara. Is that you?"

"Emily is in trouble." Eli froze. "She can't breathe." Eli grabbed his bag and cellphone and hurried outside. He dialed 911 and hurried over to Melinda's house. Sara disappeared and reappeared. "Emily passed out and Ned is there now." Eli grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

* * *

><p>Ned pulled up at Melinda's a little earlier than planned. He got out of his car just as his phone went off. Ned grabbed his phone and answered.<p>

"Ned, listen." Eli said, before Ned could say hello. "You need go inside now. Emily passed out. The ambulance is on their way and so am I." Ned was already towards the door when Eli finished. Ned opened the door quickly and ran inside. Ned found Emily on the floor.

"Emily!" Ned said, hurrying over to her. He got on the floor and checked her pulse. There was a pulse. Ned could hear the sirens come closer and closer. Eli entered the house just as the paramedics arrived.

"I'll call Melinda." Eli said, grabbing his phone. The paramedics brought Emily outside on a stretcher, as they were pumping air into her lungs. Melinda answered the phone.

"Hey, I thought we were getting lunch?" Melinda said when she answered.

"We have a problem." Eli said as the ambulance drove away. Ned followed the ambulance in his car. Eli explained to Melinda what happened and they would meet at the hospital.

* * *

><p>Emily was wheeled into the hospital when Jim was on break.<p>

"14 year old female, stopped breathing. Possible asthma attack." the Paramedic told one of the doctors. Jim stood up and hurried over to the paramedics. He froze.

"Emily." He hurried over to the paramedics. "What happened?" He asked.

"She stopped breathing." A paramedic told him. Jim followed them back towards an empty room.

* * *

><p>This story is after New Comer.<p>

Review!

I decided to put Author Notes of Stories being written up on my profile page telling you the status of the story you are reading.

Who else is confused by the whole Jim/Sam thing? I thinking that maybe I'll pretend it didn't happen because everyone see's Sam, but Delia, Eli, Melinda and Ned call him Jim. So...i mean...i might pretend that he didn't die after he got shot, but lost his memory anyway. What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

><p>Emily laid in bed, she slowly opened her eyes. She didn't recognize where she was at. She looked around and spotted Jim, sitting there.<p>

"Uncle Jim…" Emily said in a whisper. Jim looked up.

"You're awake." Jim said, moving towards Emily. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess." Emily said slowly. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Emily shook her head. "The paramedics concluded that you had an asthma attack." Jim explained. "You stopped breathing."

"I don't have asthma." Emily stated.

"We took some blood and we are testing you." Jim said.

"I don't have asthma. I would know." Emily stated. "If I had asthma, I wouldn't be playing tennis like I do." There was a knock at the door and the door opened. Melinda, Delia, Ned, Eli and Aiden entered.

"Hey." Melinda said. "Can we come in?" Jim nodded.

"How you feeling?" Ned asked.

"Ok." Emily said simply.

"What were you doing before you passed out?" Ned asked. Emily thought and then looked at Ned. She had been talking to Louis.

"You should tell them." Sara had appeared. Emily sighed. "No more secrets."

"I was talking to Louis." Emily said. Ned knew exactly who Louis was, but everyone else was confused. Emily looked at Jim. "I need to tell you something." Emily looked from Jim to Melinda, to Eli and to Delia. They all looked a little worried. "I can see ghosts." Emily sighed. "I've been able to see them for a while, but I've never really noticed until dad started to date Lauren."

"Don't worry, I can see them too." Melinda said.

"I know." Emily said. "My mom told me." Emily sighed. "And then Aiden told me; and Eli, I know you can hear them."

"We were going to go talk to the family to see if we could get some information about what happened." Ned told them. Emily nodded. Jim hadn't spoken yet, which kinda worried Emily.

"Uncle Jim?" Emily said. Jim looked up. "Well…are you ok with me seeing ghosts?"

"Of course." Jim took Melinda's hand. "I'm just glad it wasn't something else." Jim chuckled. Emily smiled.

"Can I leave?" Emily asked. "I really don't like hospitals."

"I'd have to check. Last I heard they wanted you to stay overnight." Jim said. "I'll be back." Jim got up and left the room.

"You said you were talking to a ghost before this happened, right?" Melinda asked. Emily nodded. "You could have been having a vision." Emily looked confused.

"A vision?"

"Yeah." Melinda said. "You see or feel what the ghost went through."

"The article said that Louis drowned in the backyard pool." Ned stated.

"But what if that was only part of it." Emily said, sitting up. "What if Louis had Asthma?" Emily asked. "He could have had an asthma attack near the pool and feel in. He was already gasping for air; the water could have filled his lungs easily."

"That's terrible." Delia said as the door opened.

"I really need to talk to his family." Emily said.

"I don't think so." Jim said, shutting the door behind him.

"Why not?" Emily asked.

"You are able to go home, but you have to rest." Jim stated.

"But I really need to talk to the Grayson family." Delia looked up.

"Grayson?"

"You know them?" Ned asked. Delia nodded.

"I sold them a house a few months ago." Delia said.

"We should head over there and see what we can find out." Melinda said.

"I'll do it." Delia said. "I'm heading that way anyway."

"Alright, call me." Melinda said. Delia smiled and left.

"So," Eli started. "How'd you come across Louis?"

"Louis was talking to Aiden." Emily said. "Or, Aiden was talking to him." Melinda, Jim, Eli and Ned looked at Aiden.

"Aiden." Melinda said. "How did you meet Louis?"

"At the park last week." Aiden said simply. "He was lost and scared, so he followed us home." Aiden paused. "Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not buddy." Jim said, looking at his watch. "I've got to get back to work." Jim stood up. He kissed Melinda and ruffled Aiden's hair. "Emily, rest when you get home."

"Kay."

"Bye Eli. See ya Ned." Jim left.

"I should probably get you discharged." Melinda said. "I'll be right back." Melinda headed out as a nurse came in. She started unhooking Emily from the machines.

"Melinda went to discharge you?" The nurse asked. Emily nodded. When the nurse was finished, Melinda came back in the room.

"All done. Ready to go?"

"Yes." Emily got to her feet. Melinda, Aiden, Eli, Ned and Emily left the hospital. Ned and Emily headed back to the house while Eli, Melinda and Aiden went to get some food and head back to the shop.

* * *

><p>Ned stayed with Emily at the house until Eli, Melinda and Aiden came back. Just before he left, Delia showed up with news about Louis. Aiden went upstairs to play while Delia, Eli, Ned, Melinda and Emily sat in the living room.<p>

"It was an accident." Delia said. "The Grayson's daughter, Brianna, was next to the pool with Louis. Louis was having some breathing problems, so Brianna went to grab his inhaler and Louis somehow fell into the pool."

"Louis blames Brianna." Emily said. "Louis said 'she left me'. He must be blaming her for his death."

"How did the mother and father react about the news?" Eli asked.

"The father is dead, but Layla, the mom, seemed shaken." Delia stated. "She said something weird was happening. Brianna got hurt the other day and she heard noise coming from Louis' room."

"Louis is punishing Brianna." Melinda said.

"So how do we help Louis?" Emily asked.

"We help him find peace." Eli said.

"And how do we do that?"

"We'll talk to the family tomorrow. We can bring them peace as well as Louis." Melinda explained.

"We, meaning you and me?" Emily asked. Melinda nodded.

"This is your ghost." Melinda said. "We'll go tomorrow morning."

"I already told her that you could help." Delia said. "She is willing to talk to you."

"I'll tag along." Ned said. "Just in case."

"Can you be her at 9 tomorrow?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah."

"Emily?" Eli spoke. Emily was staring off into the distance. Melinda, Ned and Delia turned as Emily stood up and headed towards the kitchen. To Delia, Ned, Eli and Melinda, it looked like she was heading to the kitchen. However, to Emily, she was outside next to a pool. She looked in and saw Louis in the water. The vision didn't last long. Emily turned and faced Melinda, Delia, Ned, and Eli.

"What just happened?" Emily asked quickly.

"You just had a vision." Melinda explained. "What did you see?"

"I was standing next to a pool." Emily said, sitting next to Melinda. "I looked in and saw Louis at the bottom." Emily sighed.

"She didn't help me. She just stood there." Louis said. Melinda and Emily looked at Louis. Eli looked around. "She watched me drown."

"Are you sure?" Eli asked.

"Is he here?" Delia asked. Melinda nodded. "Louis, I know you can hear me." Delia said, looking around. "Did you hurt your sister?"

"She deserved it."

"No one deserves to be hurt." Emily spoke. "And I don't believe your sister let you die."

"She did deserve it. She deserves everything I do to her because she left me to die. She stood there and watched me fall into the water and she watched me drown."

"What is he saying?" Ned asked.

"He said Brianna deserves getting hurt because she watched him fall into the water and drown." Eli explained.

"Brianna went to grab your inhaler." Delia said. "It was an accident. Your mom said so."

"She's lying!" Louis exclaimed. "She doesn't know what happened."

"Tell her." Melinda said. "We can talk to her for you."

"Stay away from my family." And Louis was gone.

"Well?" Ned asked.

"He doesn't want us to talk to his mom or his sister." Emily said. She looked at Melinda. "Are we still going to talk to the family?"

"Oh yeah." Melinda said.

* * *

><p>This story is after New Comer.<p>

Review!

I decided to put Author Notes of Stories being written up on my profile page telling you the status of the story you are reading.

Who else is confused by the whole Jim/Sam thing? I thinking that maybe I'll pretend it didn't happen because everyone see's Sam, but Delia, Eli, Melinda and Ned call him Jim. So...i mean...i might pretend that he didn't die after he got shot, but lost his memory anyway. What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

><p>Emily looked around. She was at the pool again. She started coughing and gasping for air. She grabbed her chest as she fell to her knees. She looked around, still coughing and gasping for air, and spotted a child, reminding her of Faith, running inside. Her breaths got shorter and she was gasping more. She was too close to the pool's edge. She rolled over, still gasping for air, and fell in the direction of the pool.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily jolted awake, still gasping for air. Jim came rushing with Melinda behind him. Emily started coughing.<p>

"Whoa…hey." Jim said, kneeling next to Emily. "You're ok. Deep breaths." Melinda, who was watching from the doorway, looked towards Louis, who was standing at the end of the bed.

"Stop. Just leave her alone." Melinda told Louis. Jim and Louis looked at Melinda.

"Mel?" Jim asked, not leaving Emily's side. Emily was still coughing.

"Why are you torturing her?"

"So she can feel what I went through." Louis said. "She should have let me be." Louis disappeared. Emily's gasping and coughing slowly started to subside.

"Ghost?" Jim asked Melinda. Melinda nodded.

"Louis." Melinda said.

"What did he say?" Jim asked.

"That she shouldn't have gotten involved and he's only doing this so she can feel what he went through." Emily looked at Melinda, panting, trying to catch her breath.

"I really hate this ghost." Emily said. Jim gave Emily a hug.

"So do I." Jim said. "You're going to be ok."

"Louis is confused." Emily told Melinda and Jim. "I had a dream, but I think it was more a vision. I was near a pool and I think I had an asthma attack. I saw someone, a girl running inside. I rolled over and fell into the pool. As I fell into the pool, I saw to people come out of the house." Emily explained. "That's when I woke up."

"I don't follow." Jim said.

"He thought his sister was watching him drown." Emily explained. "But in my vision, I spotted a girl run inside and then the girl and, I believe, the mom ran out."

"So, Brianna ran inside got her mom. Both of them came outside the mom watched as Louis fell into the pool." Jim wondered.

"Sounds about right." Melinda said.

"But if that's the case, why hurt Brianna?" Emily asked.

"Maybe because it's not Brianna he's after but really his mom." Melinda suggested.

"It makes sense." Emily said. "Louis just said 'she'. We assumed Brianna because she got hurt. But what if Louis hurt Brianna to get to their mom, it changes a lot."

"It changes our way of thinking." Melinda said. "But we can worry about that in the morning. We'd better get some sleep."

"Okay."

"We're right down the hall if you need us." Jim told Emily. Emily nodded. Jim and Melinda left the room and Emily tried to get settled in her bed when Sara appeared.

"Emily." Sara said, sitting on the bed. "Are you ok?"

"Where have you been?" Emily asked. "You disappeared after I told Melinda, Jim Eli and Delia about being able to see ghosts."

"I went home to see my family." Sara said. "They were having a hard time going through my stuff, so I helped out."

"What did you do?" Emily asked, sitting up.

"I sorted the rest of my stuff. My sister got a lot of my stuff, including my diary. My brother got a few of CD's and books. My parents got photos of course and you get some more books, CD's and photos."

"Why'd you do that?"

"They need to move on, Emily." Sara stated. "I don't want them to grieve anymore."

"Sara, it's only been a week. How do you expect everyone to not grieve?"

"Talk to them." Sara suggested. "Tell them I'm not hurting and they should continue on." Sara stood up. "Tell my parents that they should not miss out on Susan and Scott growing up. Tell Scott to protect Susan and tell them they should always love each other." Emily's cellphone rang. She grabbed it and answered it. They caller id was unknown.

"Hello?"

"Emily, it's Scott Richards."

"Scott, it's three in the morning, what's wrong?"

"I walked by Sara's room and it was really weird. Everything was boxed up in boxes." Scott explained. "There was a box with Susan's name on it. There was a box with my name on it and your name. It wasn't like that when we went to bed."

"And you called me because…?"

"You said if I needed to talk, to call you."

"Right…what's wrong?"

"It's weird, and you may think I'm crazy, but…I feel as if Sara's still around." Scott said.

"It's not crazy Scott." Emily said. "I know she's still here."

"Really?"

"Yeah…and I think you should convince your parents to bring that box to Grandview and make sure you and Susan come too."

"Why?"

"There's something I want you all to hear."

"Alright." Scott said. "I'll talk to mom and dad and let you know."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later. Goodnight."

* * *

><p>The next morning Melinda, Ned and Emily walked up to the Grayson's house. Melinda rang the doorbell and the door opened.<p>

"Hi. I'm Melinda Gordon. Are you Layla Grayson?"

"Yes. That would be me. Can I help you?"

"My friend Delia told me I could find you here."

"You're that Melinda. Please come in." Layla opened the door all the way and Melinda, Ned and Emily entered. Layla closed the door. "Please sit down." Layla said after she led them into the living room. "Can I get you anything?" Melinda shook her head no.

"No thank you." Melinda said. "This is Delia's son, Ned and my niece, Emily." Melinda said as they sat down. "I'm sorry to hear about your son. That must be hard."

"It is." Layla said slowly. She sat down. "Delia probably told you, but Louis had Asthma."

"Yeah, she did mention that." Melinda said. "She also mentioned that Brianna got hurt and you've been hearing strange noises."

"It's so weird." Layla said. "I hear the TV in his room come on and it's always playing his favorite show. Same time. Every day."

"I know this may be hard to hear, but I have a gift." Melinda explained. "I can see ghost. And I've seen Louis." Layla looked at Melinda in disbelief.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Layla asked, her voice slowly rising in pitch.

"Louis was wearing a blue t-shirt, with a checkered button up over it and shorts when he died." Emily said. "Wasn't he?"

"How…how'd you know that?" Layla asked.

"I can see ghost too." Emily said slowly. "I spotted Louis talking to Aiden, Melinda's son, and I noticed what he was wearing." Layla stood up and moved towards the closest window.

"I know it sounds weird, but Louis is angry and upset at you or Brianna. He's trying to take revenge." Melinda said.

"Revenge?" Layla said, turning to face Melinda, Emily and Ned. "Why?"

"He said something about watching him die." Ned told her.

"No on watched him die!" Layla exclaimed.

"She's lying!" Emily and Melinda turned to spot Louis. Just as they did, Emily started gasping for air, coughing due to the lack of oxygen in her lungs.

"Emily." Ned said quickly as Emily kneeled to the floor. Melinda looked at Louis.

"Stop it. Leave her alone." Melinda said to Louis.

"Mom?" Melinda looked up as Layla walked over to the young girl.

"Brianna, what's wrong?" Layla asked.

"That's what I want to know." Brianna said.

"Help." Emily gasped. Melinda looked at Layla.

"You need to make him stop. He needs you."

"Louis." Layla said slowly. "Le...leave Emily alone." Emily's gasping and coughing slowly subsided.

"You ok?" Ned asked. Emily nodded.

"She watched you die." Louis said before disappearing.

"Well?"

"He left." Melinda said. "But he said 'she watched me die'. What could that mean?"

"I don't know." Layla said, looking at the time. "Look, I really have to get to work."

"Of course." Melinda stood up. Emily and Ned followed suit. Melinda handed Layla a card. "Call me if you need to talk." Layla showed Melinda, Ned and Emily out.

"The faster we cross this ghost over, the better." Emily said when they got in Melinda's car. "I'm really tired of all these Asthma attacks."

"I'll drop you two off at the house, but then I'm heading to the store."

"Ned and I are going around getting some more signatures for the petition." Emily said.

"I have a couple signatures on the petition." Melinda said. "When people come into the store, I ask them to sign."

"Jim told me he had gotten a lot of signatures at the hospital." Emily smiled. "The school board will have to listen now."

"Well, Jim knows a lot of people."

* * *

><p>This story is after New Comer.<p>

Review!

I decided to put Author Notes of Stories being written up on my profile page telling you the status of the story you are reading.

Ok. Jim never died. That is the decision. It's just confusing and this way we can keep track of who is talking.


	6. Chapter 6

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

><p>Emily and Ned got dropped off at the house. Emily grabbed Baxter's leash and they head off to get signatures. By the time, Ned and Emily had a good chunk of signatures between them. Ned and Emily dropped Baxter off and they went to meet with Melinda, Delia, Aiden and Eli for lunch.<p>

"How'd the signature hunt go?" Delia asked when Ned and Emily sat down.

"Good." Ned said as Emily dug through her bag. "I think we have enough signatures to convince the school board to keep tennis." Emily grabbed a notebook and a pen and started writing."

"Emily, what are you doing?" Melinda asked.

"Putting together a list of things I need to get done for the school board meeting." Emily looked at Melinda. "When is the school board meeting?"

"Thursdays." Eli said. Melinda, Ned and Delia looked at Eli. "What? I know things too. Perks of being a professor." Melinda and Delia laughed slightly.

"So what's on your list?" Delia asked Emily.

"Get a speech written, talk to Mr. Brown and Mrs. Rinehart, and find my fellow Tennis players." Emily said. "That doesn't give me much time, seeing as its Thursday."

"There is always next Thursday." Melinda stated. "Take your time."

"Right. That gives me more time to talk to Mrs. Rinehart." Emily said, putting her notebook away. A waitress came up and took everyone's order. Emily's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Emily, it's Scott."

"Hi Scott. What's up?"

"We're coming down tomorrow." Scott explained. "Apparently mom and dad want to talk to you as well."

"Do you know why?"

"No, but we're bringing the box." Scott said.

"Tell them to bring my very first diary." Sara said behind Emily. Melinda and Eli pretended not to notice.

"Have Susan bring Sara's first diary."

"Why?"

"I think it will help." Emily lookup and spotted Brianna Grayson sitting at a park bench nearby. "I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Emily hung up the phone. "I'll be right back." Emily got to her feet and walked across the street. Brianna spotted Emily and got up to leave, but Emily stopped her. "Brianna Grayson?"

"Yes."

"Emily Andrews. I was at your house this morning with Melinda and Ned."

"Yeah. You were the one having the asthma attack." Brianna said.

"Can we talk?" Brianna nodded. Emily and Brianna sat down on the park bench. "So, why were you sitting here, across from the restaurant Melinda, Ned and I were just sitting down to eat?"

"Mom said you've seen Louis, talked to him." Brianna said slowly and carefully thinking of what to say. "Is it true?" Emily nodded.

"Yes." Emily said slowly. "He's what is known as an earth bound spirit. He has some unfinished business he has to take care of."

"Like?"

"Revenge." Emily stated. "He feels like you and your mother let him die. That you watched him."

"That's not true!" Brianna said quickly.

"I know." Emily said. "But Louis is confused. He doesn't understand what is going on." Emily looked at Brianna. "Can you tell me what happened the day Louis died." Brianna looked at Emily.

"I was checking over the pool, because mom was having family friends over. Louis came with me to help. He was already having issues with asthma, and the allergies weren't helping him any. When his breathing become short, I knew right away he was having an asthma attack. I told him not to move and I ran inside to grab his inhaler." Brianna paused, holding back tears, and then she continued. "I found my mom and told her what was happening. She grabbed his inhaler and we headed outside as fast as we could. That's when we spotted Louis falling into the pool. My mom dropped the inhaler while I ran over to the pool. I jumped in and tried to pull him out. My mom helped us out. My mom told me to called 911 and she started CPR, hoping to save him. By the time the ambulance came, he was already dead." Brianna looked at me. "Why would he say we watched him die?"

"I have an idea." Emily said. "If I need to get a hold of you, who should I call?" Brianna took Emily's phone from her hand. Brianna punched in some numbers and soon gave it back to Emily.

"My number's programmed into your phone. I sent your number to my phone via text, so I have it."

"Alright." Emily stood up. "I'll be in contact soon." Brianna stood up and left while Emily hurried back across the street. She sat back down at the table, where her food was waiting patiently. Emily started eating.

"What did you and Brianna talk about?" Delia asked.

"Louis." Emily stated. "She told me what happened the day he died." Emily took a drink from her water. "I think I know where Louis is confused."

"What do you think made Louis confused?" Ned asked.

"Brianna left Louis to get his inhaler. When she got inside, she told her mom. Layla grabbed the inhaler and they both went outside. That is when they saw Louis fall into the water. Layla froze while Brianna went and tried to pull him out. Layla helped pull Louis out of the water, but by that time, it was too late to save him." Emily explained.

"So you think Louis blames his mom because she froze in horror about seeing her son fall into the water?" Eli asked. "Makes sense."

"How do you approach something like that?" Emily asked Melinda.

"Carefully." Melinda said. "We'll need to talk to the mom again."

"She didn't seem like she wanted to continue talking about Louis." Ned stated. "She had us leave pretty quickly."

"I made her talk to her son; she probably thought it was a set up." Melinda stated.

"We proved to her that we could see ghosts, why would she think it's a set up?"

"People don't believe that I can see ghosts." Melinda stated. "Because it's not something very many people can see."

"And they need to have an open mind." Eli said. Melinda, Delia and Ned gave Eli a look. "What?"

"You thought I was crazy." Melinda pointed out.

"It was new to me." Eli stated. "But it's different now." Melinda laughed.

"Yeah. Ok." Melinda said with a smile. Emily quietly ate her food, thinking on how she was going to tell Sara's family about her gift.

"Emily?" Delia said, noticing Emily was in deep thought. "Everything ok?"

"Just thinking on how I'm going to tell Sara's family about my gift and how Sara hasn't crossed over yet."

"When are you going to talk to them?" Melinda asked.

"Tomorrow." Emily said, picking at her food. "Sara apparently helped her parents pack up her room last night and she told me that she doesn't want her family to grieve anymore." Emily set her fork down. "There was a box with my name on it…so they're bringing it here and apparently Sara's parents want to talk to me."

"Do you know what they want to talk to you about?" Melinda asked. Emily shook her head. "Do you want me there when you talk to them?" Emily shook her head again.

"It's Friday. You and Uncle Jim both work late tomorrow and usually go out. I'll be fine."

"I'll be there, don't worry." Delia added.

"Alright." Melinda said. Everyone finished eating and Melinda, Eli and Delia paid for their meals.

"Can we go visit dad?" Aiden asked Melinda.

"I'll take him." Emily offered. "I want to talk to Uncle Jim anyway."

"Are you sure?" Melinda asked. The reason Melinda never asked Emily to watch Aiden much is because Melinda wanted Emily to enjoy her summer, though Emily didn't mind. She doesn't have any friends to hang out with, seeing as she hasn't been around many people her age.

"Yes Melinda, I'm sure." Emily said simply. "I have nothing better to do."

"Alright," Melinda said. "If you're sure."

"I'll go with them." Ned offered.

"Ned, you don't have to hang around a 14 year old." Emily told him.

"I have nothing better to do." Ned chuckled. "Let's go."

"Bye." Melinda, Delia and Eli said.

"Bye." Ned and I replied.

"Bye mom. Bye Uncle Eli. Bye Aunt Delia." Aiden said. We piled into Ned's care and headed to the hospital.

* * *

><p>This story is after New Comer.<p>

Review!

I decided to put Author Notes of Stories being written up on my profile page telling you the status of the story you are reading.

Ok. Jim never died. That is the decision. It's just confusing and this way we can keep track of who is talking.


	7. Chapter 7

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

><p>After they left the hospital, Ned, Emily and Aiden went to the park to let Aiden play for a while. Ned and Emily sat down at a bench to watch Aiden play.<p>

"How are you going to do it?" Ned asked. Emily gave Ned a confused look. "Telling Sara's family. How are you going to do it?"

"Haven't really had the time to think about it." Emily said with a sigh. Emily looked at Ned. "What do you suggest?"

"Take it slow." Ned said simply. "Let them talk to you first." Ned looked at Emily. "Like Melinda did."

"Right…" Emily trailed off. "Because that went so well."

"Some people take a little longer to believe than others." Ned pointed out.

"I don't have that much time, Ned." Emily told him, looking up to spot Aiden running around playing. "I literally have tomorrow. That's it." Emily sighed. "I have one chance to get it right."

"Sara told you to tell her parents to bring her first diary." Ned said. "When did she start keeping a diary?"

"When she was 10. She got it on her 10th birthday."

"When did you tell her about her gift?"

"When Lauren married dad."

"Which was?"

"When I was 10."

"Then she must have mentioned your secret in her diary." Ned said. "Why else would she tell you to bring it?" Emily thought about it.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>Emily was waiting patiently in the living room that Friday afternoon for Sara's family to arrive. Delia was in the dining room with Aiden, who was coloring. Delia and Emily both looked up and at each other when the doorbell rang. Emily stood up and headed towards the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door.<p>

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Richards. Scott. Susan. Please come in." Emily said, gesturing them to come inside. The Richards family entered and looked around. "Please, have a seat." Emily said, gesturing to the living room. David Richards, Sara's dad was holding a box. He looked at the box and handed it to Emily.

"It was found in Sara's room." David said slowly as the family sat down. Emily took the box.

"That's what I heard." Emily said as Delia stood up, leaving Aiden to his coloring.

"Hi. I'm Delia. Can I get you anything?" Delia asked. Rose Richards, Sara's mom, shook her head.

"No we're fine, thank you." Delia smiled and joined Aiden at the table. Emily sat down.

"Scott said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, actually." David said. "Ever since Sara passed away, strange things have been happening, like this box appearing in the room and things being moved around, as if she is still here."

"You have no idea." Emily said. "I have to tell you something. Did you bring the journal?" Rose grabbed a journal out of her purse and handed it to Emily. "Sara knew about what I'm about to tell you since we were 10. I wasn't sure how to tell her, but she was my best friend and I needed to tell someone." Emily paused, thinking of the words. "I need you to keep an open mind about what I have to say…I have a gift. I can see and talk to ghosts that haven't crossed over and I've seen and talked to Sara." Rose and David looked at each other, obviously confused on why Emily would be saying such a thing shortly after their daughter died. Sara appeared. "She's here."

"Turn to sixth entry in the diary." Emily opened the diary and opened to the fourth entry in the diary.

"I'm going to read you something." Emily said, looking at the diary. "August 15th, 2010. Today has been a very interesting day. I found out that my grandma had passed away and my best friend Emily told me a big secret. Her secret is that she could see ghosts. She told me this because she saw my grandma. I didn't believe her at first, but she explained to me how she's been able to see ghosts for a while now. And the way I believed her is because she said something that only my family knew. Something my grandma always said when we didn't want to believe something. 'Seeing is believing. You don't see it with your eyes; you see it with your heart, because that is where it counts.' I guess that is one of these times. I believe Emily can see ghosts because of my grandma." Emily stopped reading and looked up at the Richards family. They weren't saying anything, just thinking, probably trying to find the words to say.

"It's true then…you can really see her?" Scott asked finally. Emily nodded. "So when I told you that I thought Sara was still here, and you said you knew she was here, you really meant you knew she was here."

"Yes." Emily said, closing the journal. "I know it is a lot to take in, but Sara wanted me to give you a message." Emily took a deep breath. "She doesn't want you to grieve for her." Emily looked at David and Rose. "She doesn't want you two to miss out on Susan and Scott growing up." Emily turned to Scott and Susan. "Scott, she wants you to protect Susan. And she wants the two of you to always love each other, no matter what."

"Tell Sara that I will. I will protect Susan." Scott said.

"She can hear you."

"Sara…sweetheart." Rose started slowly. "You will always be in our hearts."

"We won't miss our chance to watch Susan and Scott growing up." David said. "Not like we did with you."

"They didn't miss out on anything." Sara said, now behind her family.

"You didn't miss out on anything." Emily told them. "She's happy that she had parents like you to support her in her dreams and let her explore her life the way most parents don't."

"I think I'm ready to go into the light now." Sara said, looking towards Emily. "Are you sure you don't want me around."

"I'm sure, Sara." Emily smiled slightly. "But, before you go…there is one thing I need help with."

* * *

><p>This story is after New Comer.<p>

Review!

I decided to put Author Notes of Stories being written up on my profile page telling you the status of the story you are reading.

Ok. Jim never died. That is the decision. It's just confusing and this way we can keep track of who is talking.


	8. Chapter 8

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

><p>After Sara's family left, Emily started thinking long and hard about how to cross Louis over. She had asked Sara for help, hoping that Louis will go into the light with Sara, giving Sara a reason not to stay. Suddenly her phone rang, taking her out of her thoughts. She grabbed her phone and noticed it was Brianna Grayson. She answered her phone.<p>

"Brianna? Is everything ok?"

"You need to come over…something strange is happening." Brianna said, sounding worried.

"How strange?" Emily asked, getting to her feet.

"Louis's room. Everything has gone crazy. Please come over."

"Brianna, calm down, I'll be there as soon as I can." Emily hung up the phone as Delia came in from the kitchen.

"Everything alright?"

"Brianna called. She needs me."

"I'll drive."

"I'll get Aiden." Emily ran upstairs and got Aiden and the three of them left.

* * *

><p>Delia, Aiden and Emily got to the Grayson house and as they were heading to the front door, they heard Brianna scream. Instead of knocking, Emily opened the door and entered.<p>

"Brianna!" Emily called.

"Emily!" Emily heard her name from upstairs. Emily ran upstairs with Delia and Aiden behind her. Emily found Brianna in the fetal position in her room. Emily entered and got down in front of her.

"Are you ok?"

"Tell Louis to leave me alone." Brianna said, wiping tears away. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Brianna!" Emily heard Layla Grayson from downstairs.

"Up…Up here mom." Brianna called. Emily and Brianna got to their feet. Layla came up the stairs and entered Brianna's room.

"What's going on?" Layla asked, noticing Delia, Aiden and Emily.

"I asked them to come." Brianna said. Layla looked at Brianna.

"Why?"

"Because of Louis." Brianna said. "I believe Emily when she says Louis is still here."

"What?"

"They need to stop fighting." Emily turned and faced Louis and then turned to face Layla and Brianna. "Fighting never solves anything, so mom always says."

"He's here." Emily said. "And I don't think he's confused anymore."

"Did he say anything?" Brianna asked.

"He wants the two of you to stop fighting." Aiden spoke. Emily smiled and nodded.

"He also said you always said fighting never solves anything." Layla nodded slowly, as if she was accepting the fact that Emily and Aiden could see ghosts.

"I've watched them. Mom acts as if it's Brianna's fault that I died and Brianna thinks the same thing."

"He said that you think it's Brianna's fault that he died." Emily said directly to Layla. She looked at Brianna. "He also said that you blame yourself." She told Brianna.

"I don't blame my daughter."

"He says you're lying." Aiden said.

"She should have called for me instead of leaving him alone." Emily repeated what Louis said. "That's what Louis said you told his uncle Bobby." Brianna looked at her mom.

"You blamed me?"

"I did, but then I realized you were doing what you thought was best." Layla said to Brianna.

"Tell them the asthma is gone and I don't hurt anymore."

"He doesn't hurt anymore." Emily smiled. "The asthma is no longer a problem."

"Louis…baby…I love you so very much." Layla said, crying.

"I'm gonna miss you baby brother." Brianna said, wiping away tears.

"Tell them I'm sorry for hurting them." Louis said as Sara appeared. Emily nodded.

"Louis, I'm here to take you into the Light with me. Are you ready?" Sara asked. Louis nodded.

"He's ready to go into the light."

"I see dad." Louis said, smiling.

"Emily. I see your parents." Sara said. "Your mom is beautiful." Emily smiled slightly. "They said they're proud of you and that they love you."

"Tell them I love them too." Emily said. Sara nodded and together Louis and Sara went into the light. "He's gone." Emily said slowly. "He saw dad and he's said he's sorry for hurting you." Layla and Brianna hug, crying. Delia rested her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Thank you…for bringing us peace." Layla said. "We'll be in touch." Delia, Emily and Aiden left the house.

"Are you ok?" Delia asked. Emily nodded. Delia opened the door so Aiden could get in.

"You know what…I think I'll walk."

"Are you sure?" Delia asked.

"Yeah. I want to clear my head."

"Alright. See you at the house." Delia said, closing the door. "If you need anything, just let Ned or I know." Delia said, getting in her car and they drove off. Emily started walking, heading in the other direction towards the town square.

* * *

><p>This story is after New Comer.<p>

Review!

I decided to put Author Notes of Stories being written up on my profile page telling you the status of the story you are reading.

Ok. Jim never died. That is the decision. It's just confusing and this way we can keep track of who is talking.


	9. Chapter 9

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

><p>Eli was finishing cleaning up his apartment when there was a knock on the door. Eli looked out the peep hole and opened up the door.<p>

"Emily. Is everything ok?" Eli asked.

"You said if I ever needed someone to talk to, that you were available."

"Yes. Of course. Come in." Emily entered the apartment. Eli shut the door. "Sit down. Do you want something. I've got water. Soda."

"Water would be nice." Eli got a glass and got Emily some water and handed it to her before sitting down himself. Emily took a drink.

"So…what do you want to talk about?" Emily set her glass of water down on the table, but didn't look at Eli.

"I crossed Sara and Louis both over today…" Emily trailed off. "And Sara saw my parents before she crossed over. They told her that they were proud of me and that they loved me." Emily felt the tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know why I'm trying to be so strong…it's ok to cry…" Emily looked up at Eli. "Isn't it?"

"Of course." Eli said. "And I think I know why you are trying to be strong."

"Why?"

"Do you think it could be because of Jim?" Eli asked. "Maybe you are trying to show him that you are ok and that you can handle more than he thinks you can." Eli stated. "Or maybe you're trying to be strong to prove to yourself that you can survive in Grandview. Trying hard not to look at the downsides of living in Grandview."

"Downsides to living in Grandview?" Emily asked.

"Think about it. You moved to a new town and you have no friends and you don't know the town that well."

"Well…when you put it that way…"

"Emily…why are you really here?"

"I miss my parents. I miss my best friend. I wish I was in my home town with all my friends. The one place I didn't feel so…out of place."

"A place where you were known."

"Yeah…that…"

"Look, Emily. You have people here in Grandview that love you and that are always here for you." Eli said. "Jim, Melinda, Aiden, Delia, Ned and myself. We are always here for you." Emily smiled slightly. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

* * *

><p>Melinda walked through the door around 6. Jim strolled in shortly afterwards.<p>

"Hey." Delia said, finishing up supper.

"Where's Aiden?" Melinda asked.

"Upstairs washing up for supper." Delia said. "But we do have a slight problem."

"Where's Emily?" Jim asked.

"That's the problem." Delia said. "She wanted to go for a walk after she crossed Louis over, but I haven't seen her since then." Delia said. Jim and Melinda looked at each other as the front door opened. Jim, Melinda and Delia looked at each other and headed to the front door. It was only Ned.

"Hey. I hope I'm not late." Ned said, setting his bag down next to the front door.

"No, you're not late." Delia said as the kitchen door opened.

"There are only two possibilities." Melinda said, looking at Jim. Melinda, Delia, Ned and Jim headed back into the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind, I brought a friend." Eli said his hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Emily. Are you ok?" Jim asked.

"Yeah." Emily smiled. "Right Eli?"

"Yes. We had a nice long chat." Eli stated. Jim and Melinda smiled.

"Did you tell Melinda and Jim that I crossed over both Sara and Louis today?" Emily asked Delia.

"I mentioned it." Delia said.

"How'd you get Louis to cross over?"

"Brianna called me and told me some strange things were happening so Delia, Aiden and I went over there and from there…we found out Louis wasn't confused. He apologized for hurting them and Sara I got to cross over with Louis. They went together." Melinda looked at Emily.

"How did it feel?"

"Weird." Emily stated simply. "But good. Doing something that to help someone feels nice."

"Foods done." Delia said.

"Great. I am starving!" Ned said, grabbing some plates. Emily grabbed the glasses and silverware. Aiden came down and helped Ned and Emily set the table. Once everyone was settled, they sat down and ate.

* * *

><p>The following Thursday came and Emily was preparing herself to give the signatures that Jim, Melinda, Delia, Eli, Ned and her collected to the school board. Mrs. Rinehart and Mr. Brown were going to be at this board meeting along with other students who played tennis, more the older students, seniors and juniors. Jim was off today and he was planning on going to the school board along with Eli and Ned. Emily and Jim ate supper with Melinda and Aiden then they left for the school board meeting. There they met up with Mrs. Rinehart, Mr. Brown and Eli. Jim and Eli went to sit down. Mr. Brown, Mrs. Rinehart, Emily and six other students, were preparing themselves to talk to the school board about why it was important to keep tennis. Emily had a small speech prepared and was going over what she was going to say. Finally, the time came to present. Talking about keeping tennis in school was the first order of business.<p>

"Thanks you for letting us come and speak about a very important matter to many of our students." Mr. Brown started. "The keeping of the Grandview tennis team. As most of you know that the Grandview tennis team has been cut due to the fact that Grandview is the lowest in the division. However, that has not stopped our students from fighting for what they believe in. Here with us tonight are seven talented students here who wish to play tennis in the spring, especially one student who is transferring to Grandview High School. Emily Andrews." Mr. Brown said. He gestured Emily up. "Emily." Emily walked up to the microphone on the podium and took a deep breath before starting.

"Hello to the families, friends, faculty and school board members tonight. My name is Emily Andrews and I am transferring to Grandview to start school this fall." Emily took a deep breath. "I have been playing tennis since I was 7 years old. I started tennis because of my dad. My mom played tennis when she was in school and I was told my talent came from her. So when I came to live in Grandview with my uncle, I wanted to try out for the Grandview Tennis team early, giving me something to look forward to. However, I was disappointed to find out that the school board decided that tennis should be cut from the school." Emily paused. "But that didn't stop me. With a little help, I was able to get over 100 signatures from people in Grandview to keep Tennis as a high school sport." Emily looked at the school board then to the audience. "Now, you may be wondering why tennis is so important to me. It gave me a link to my mother, my mother who died to save me. I don't just play for myself, I play for her and because of that, I have placed 1st in many different tournaments." Emily looked back at the school board. "I hope that you will reconsider keeping the Grandview High school tennis," Emily gestured to the six other students standing with her. "Because we play a game that we love."

"And we're ready to fight to keep it." One of the seniors said. "Over a hundred people signed this petition because they are ready to fight to keep tennis around, so we're not going to give up so easy." The school board staff looked at each other and started talking. Emily and six other students were holding hands, hoping the school board would allow tennis again. After waiting what seemed like hours, the head of the school board committee stood up.

"The school board has decided that that Grandview High School Tennis team will be kept for another year." The man said. "However, if the team does not succeed in increasing their chance of winning, the Tennis team will be cut from the school budget."

* * *

><p>After the school board meeting, Jim, Ned and Emily headed back to the house. Once there, Melinda and were waiting to hear how the meeting went. Jim, Ned and Emily entered the house and Melinda and Delia were ready to hear about how it went.<p>

"Well? How'd it go?" Delia asked quickly.

"Emily gave an amazing speech." Ned commented.

"They're keeping tennis for another year. If our Tennis Team improves, it stays. If the Tennis team doesn't improve, tennis will be cut." Emily explained.

"That's great news!" Melinda said.

"We're going to start practice early, a little before Christmas break according to Mrs. Rinehart." Emily added. "It's going to be amazing!"

"We'll I'm glad we can finally make another excuse to get out and have some fun." Delia said with a smile. Melinda, Ned and Jim laughed. Emily smiled. "Well…we've better get going. I have a house to show tomorrow."

"Alright. See you later." Melinda said.

"Bye." Delia said, grabbing her purse and opening the door.

"See ya." Ned said, following Delia out.

"Bye." Jim and Emily said as Ned and Delia left, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

><p>This story is after New Comer.<p>

Review!

I decided to put Author Notes of Stories being written up on my profile page telling you the status of the story you are reading.

Ok. Jim never died. That is the decision. It's just confusing and this way we can keep track of who is talking.


	10. Chapter 10

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

><p>The next night Emily was reading in the living room while Melinda was making supper. Aiden was upstairs playing. There was a knock at the door.<p>

"I've got it." Emily said, setting her book down and getting off the couch. She walked over to the door and opened the door. There stood a medium height male with blonde hair. "Can I help you?"

"Uh…hi…I'm looking for Melinda Gordon." The man said, looking confused.

"Melinda. Someone's here to see you." Emily called.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. Some guy." Emily replied. Melinda exited the kitchen and stopped when she saw who was at the door. A smile grew on her face as she hurried to the door. She gave the guy a hug.

"Rick, you're back!" Melinda said, breaking away from the hug.

"I told you I would." Rick said with a chuckle.

"Come in. I was just finishing up supper." Melinda said. Rick entered the house and Melinda shut the door. "Emily, can you get Aiden ready for supper?" Emily nodded and headed upstairs.

"So where's Jim?" Rick asked.

"At the hospital working late tonight." Melinda said, heading back into the kitchen. Rick followed. "He's a doctor now."

"No kidding." Rick said, watching Melina finish cooking. "So…who was the girl that answered the door?"

"That is Jim's niece, Emily." Melinda explained. "She's been having a hard time. Seeing has her dad died last month, her best friend died and she just crossed her best friend over with a ghost that's been haunting her."

"Wow…"

"Yeah. She's learning. She crossed the ghost over by herself and yesterday, she got the school board to keep tennis for at least another year."

"Wait…so she's a mini you?" Melinda gave Rick this look and chuckled.

"I guess you could say that." Melinda said, grabbing plates from the cupboard. The back door opened.

"Hey, we're here." Delia said as she, Ned and Eli came through the back door. She didn't notice right away, but she did realize who else was standing in the kitchen. "Oh my god. You're back!" Delia said giving Rick a hug. Emily and Aiden came downstairs. Emily grabbed the plates and Aiden grabbed the silverware. Ned grabbed the cups.

"Good to see you again Professor Payne." Ned said, heading into the dining room.

"Eli James, we met briefly."

"Yeah. I remember you." Rick said, watching Ned, Emily and Aiden setting the table. "Who's the kid?" Rick asked, referring to Aiden.

"That kid would be my son." Melinda said as Aiden came into the kitchen. "Aiden," Melinda said, getting down to Aiden's height. "This is Rick Payne, an old friend of me and your dad."

"Hi." Aiden said, turning to his mom. "Can we eat now?" Melinda laughed.

"Yes." Melinda said, standing up. Delia grabbed the bowl of vegetables; Eli grabbed milk from the fridge, Melinda grabbed the spaghetti and Rick grabbed the sauce. They sat down at the table to eat.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Eli, Delia, Melinda and Rick sat in the living room talking while Ned and Emily were playing a game with Aiden in the dinning room.<p>

"So does…" Rick trailed off.

"Aiden." Melinda said.

"Yeah. Does Aiden do what you do?" Rick asked Melinda. Melinda nodded.

"And so much more."

"He can see things Melinda can't." Eli said. "Like the shadows and the shinnies."

"I have been gone too long." Rick said, slowly taking everything in.

"Yeah, but you'll catch up." Delia said as the front door opened.

"Mel. I'm home." Jim said, shutting the door. Aiden ran over to Jim. "Hey buddy. What'cha doing?"

"I beat Emily and Ned twice in a board game." Aiden said. Jim smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Good job." Jim said, entering the living room while Aiden went back to the table to continue playing. "Hey Delia. Eli." He spotted Rick. "Well, look who's back." Jim stated. Rick shook Jim's hand.

"Nice to see you again." Rick said. Melinda gave Jim a kiss when he sat down next to her.

"I thought you had to work late."

"I have to go back for a second shift at 3." Jim said. Delia looked at her watch.

"Oh, look at the time." Delia said. "Ned, we better go, I have an early showing tomorrow."

"I should probably go continue settling in my apartment." Rick said. Ned and Emily cleaned up the game.

"Alright Aiden, let's go get ready for bed." Jim said, getting off the couch.

"Race you!" Aiden said running towards the stairs. Jim followed and the two hurried up the stairs.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow." Delia said before her and Ned left.

"I'll stop by the store tomorrow and you can fill me in some more." Rick said, giving Melinda a hug. "I'll bring the coffee."

"It's a date." Melinda smiled. After Eli, Rick, Delia and Ned left, Melinda went upstairs to read Aiden his bed time story while Jim was in the shower. Emily was in her room reading. School started at the end of next month. Mrs. Rinehart is having a few summer sessions for tennis, because apparently the school is preparing the Homecoming already and all the sports, fall, winter and spring, are going to participate in the week's activities. Emily had found that out this morning when Mrs. Rinehart called. Hopefully the summer sessions help the tennis team improve as well.

* * *

><p>This story is after New Comer.<p>

Well...this concludes yet another story of Ghost Whisperer. I hope you look forward to the next story called "A New Chapter"

Also, I am very excited to let you know that I am doing a Criminal Minds Ghost Whisperer crossover, which will be coming after "A New Chapter" story.

Review!

I decided to put Author Notes of Stories being written up on my profile page telling you the status of the story you are reading.

Ok. Jim never died. That is the decision. It's just confusing and this way we can keep track of who is talking.


	11. Author Note

AUTHOR NOTE

My Next installment

of my Ghost Whisperer fanfic

is up.

It's called "A New Chapter"

Enjoy!


End file.
